The Switcheroo
by StellanBloom
Summary: only story about stella bloom and layla the others are not in the story. To know the summary ull have to read.
1. The Switcheroo

Summary: you'll have to read to find out (lol)

Note: me and my friend are writing this together and it's our first fanfic we hope you guys like it.

Chapter 1: The Switcheroo

The winx club and the RF boys went out to dinner for Valentine's Day. It was a triple date. Each of the girls were out with there boyfriends. Here are the couples: Bloom & Jason, Stella & Sky and Layla & Brandon.

At the restaurant there was an old grandma. She gave each of the three girls a fortune cookie. Then soon there was an earthquake. And the boys had switched bodies. Sky was now in Jason's body, Brandon was now in Sky's Body and Jason was now in Brandon's body. The boys soon noticed that they had switched bodies but they couldn't say anything because they were kissing their best friends girls. But none of the boys pulled away from the kisses because they all seemed to enjoy the person they were kissing. "Wow boys you guys are kissing us as if you've never kissed us before." Bloom said. All the boys were standing there nervously. In his head Brandon thought 'Well we haven't but u don't know that.' Then the boys dropped their girlfriends back at alfea and kissed them goodnight and then headed back to Red Fountain.

Professor Saladin was waiting in Sky's room. When the boys entered they got a huge lecture. "Why were you guys late? Don't you know what time it is and that your curfew is at 1 and right now it is 2:30? Where were you? Sky why are you wearing your pants like that? You're acting as if you're Brandon." Professor Saladin said angrily.

"Well because umm… I am Brandon." Brandon proclaimed. "What!" professor said shocked. "There was this earthquake and we switched lives" "Well then Brandon pull up your pants up and find a way to switch back" the professor said. Brandon did as he was told and then the professor left and he pulled his pants back down.

"Brandon pull your pants up, your in my body so act like me" sky said. "Dude I'm making you look cool Brandon said DUDE WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" Brandon asked Jason. His body's hair was gelled back like geeks. "This is exactly what I mean you guys. We're in each other's bodies so we have to act like each other. Brandon from now on you have to act like me, remember im always nice and caring and I do not hit on girls. And Jason make sure your pants are pulled down and that you hit on every girl, care about your hair and act like a smart butt just like Brandon does. And now I have to act like you Jason Just like your little geeky self.

"Aw man!" Brandon said. What? Asked sky. "I can't hit on any girls or look cool. " That's what you're worried about?" "No! We have to switch back and I want to switch back, but I also want to get to know Stella better." Brandon said looking sadly. "Hey, that's my girlfriend your talking about" Sky said about to punch Brandon in the face. "Yo chill Sky we both know that you like my girlfriend bloom and I like layla"said Jason. " fine then its settled then its settled. We won't change back for a while that way we can get to know the girls we like" said Sky. "But we have to make sure that the girls don't find out r else we'll be dead and we can't let the professor find out or else we'll be expelled" Brandon said.

Authors note: Reviews. Tell us if u liked it. So we can continue writing it and if you don't like it then we will stop.


	2. This girl Can SHOP!

**This Girl Can Shop**

"Bloom, does my butt look big in this?" Stella asked, looking into the mirror and showing off her curves. Her mini jean skirt and tight baby blue blouse made her butt and bust extra big.

Bloom stared at the girl with a strange look, went into her gigantic closet, and pulled out a beautiful, sparkly pink dress. The halter top dress, which was knee high, had shiny sequins and gorgeous flower designs sewn onto it.

"Here, try this on," Bloom said, handing the clothing to Stella. A few minutes later, after Stella changed into the dress and tied her silky, wavy hair up in a low ponytail, she came out.

"Wow girl! Three words……Fab-U-Lous!!!" Bloom exclaimed as she helped fix her hair and makeup.

Stella proudly slipped into her strappy shoes and she quickly put on her lip gloss. Soon the door rung and there, right in front of her eyes stood Sky (who was really Brandon). Sky wearing his casual blue top and ripped jeans stood there gazing at Stella, thinking of her beauty and good looks.

"Come on, lets go! Other people will be there any minute! It's already 6:45! Come on," Stella shrieked as she pulled Sky who was still half daydreaming of her prettiness.

As they continued out the door, Stella added, "What's with your baggy jeans? Half your boxers are showing. And by the way, red and green striped boxers, ain't such a good match. Christmas is so last year."

"How much longer?" Sky asked tiredly a few hours later, his jeans practically under his butt.

"We're almost there, sheesh! Why do you act like we've never been shopping together before? I mean, hello? You've always been my shopping bag carrier," Stella cried.

"Well, I just, well…..you know guys….forgetting everything……..I mean, they can't even remember how to wear clothes properly," Sky said, pulling up his jeans which were practically down to his ankles.

"Well, you're right about that," Stella replied as they entered the mall. Everywhere they went were clothes, accessories, cosmetics, shoes, shoes, and more shoes! And the best part was, nobody but the two were there.

"Let's go!" Stella exclaimed as she pulled Sky up the escalator who was frantically trying to keep up with her.

The two couples went everywhere! H&M, Coach, Gucci, Saks Fifth Avenue, Louis Vutton, Abercrombie, Hollister, American Eagle, Claire's, Guess, everywhere! As Sky recklessly carried the luggage and despairingly followed Stella around from store to store, Stella on the other hand was having the time of her life! She bought a million cute tops and skirts, a billion lip glosses and other makeup, a trillion earrings and other jewelry, and a gazillion pairs of shoes! Finally, they came to a stop at the food court.

"Wasn't that fun?" Stella said, throwing her arms around Sky and giving him a big kiss.

"Yeah that was the greatest time of my life," Sky said, hearts floating above his head after they pulled away from their kiss.

"Let's go get something to eat," Stella said as the two went to the cashier, "Hmm, what has absolutely no calories, trans fat, sodium, sugar, salt, and other disgusting things?"

Sky shrugged, "Water?"

"Oh don't be silly," Stella said.

Suddenly, a huge fat guy who clumsily tripped over a little boy's foot, dropped his spaghetti all over Stella's outfit. Stella screamed at the top of her lungs as the fat boy ran to get a bunch of tissues. When he returned, he found Stella weeping and crying on the floor with a bunch of people standing around asking if she was ok.

"Hey! You big kid! What's your problem? Don't even know how to say sorry? Nobody messes with my girl," Sky said shoving the fattie.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean, give me a break! I'm just a fat guy, with no girlfriend, and absolutely have no money left to shop! In fact, I spent every last penny I had for that spaghetti I just dumped at her," the plump teenager said pointing at Stella.

Sky glared as he helped Stella up and clean her dress. The crowd of people soon left and so did the chubby kid.

"Oh Snookums, that was so brave of you to stand up to that fat boy for me. My hero!!!" Stella cried as she gave Sky a big hug.

"No problem, umm, Cupcake. Come on! Let's go shopping! I'll buy you a new outfit," Sky replied as Stella gave him a kiss.


	3. Embarrassing Much?

Chapter 3: Embarrassing Much?

"Stella!" Bloom screamed her lungs off.

"What do you want Bl… OMG! What happened to your hair Bloom?" Stella said looking at the frizz fest going on, on Bloom's head.

"I tried to curl it but it got messed up. I was using this spell and it backfired. What should I do Stel? I have to go on a date with Jason in two hours and I don't even have a dress." Bloom muttered while crying.

"Don't worry girl, the princess of love is here to help. And bloom let me give you a piece of advice, never use those cheap spells."

"Wait I thought you're the Princess of the sun and moon and not love." Bloom said to her friend looking confused.

"Honey, it's an expression." For the remaining two hours Stella helped Bloom get ready and found her an outfit to wear from her closest. It was a black miniskirt with a pink spaghetti strap top with a blue jeans jacket worn on top. Bloom wore black ankle strappy high heels with pink and blue rhinestones that she had an eye on forever whenever she went into Stella's closet. Her hair was worn down just like always.

"Wow Bloom you look hot" Stella said looking at her best friend.

"Thanks for the help Stel. Well Jason's waiting for me downstairs so got to go. Bye." Bloom said hugging Stella.

Downstairs, Jason (Who is really Sky) was waiting for Bloom. When she came down he as at aw at how beautiful she looked.

"Hey Jas." Bloom sad kissing his cheek.

"Hey Bloom you look amazing." Jason said while handing her flowers.

"Aw thank you. What's gotten into you? You never bring me flowers. Forget it. So where are we going today?

"We're going to my favorite café. We'll have a cup of hot chocolate and jut talk." Jason replied.

"So what are we waiting for CHRISTMAS? Let's go already. I can't wait, I love cafés."

When they got to the café, Jason helped Bloom down from his levabike. "There you go your majesty" This made Bloom giggle.

"Thank you, Prince Jason of Nebula." They walked in the café hand in hand while laughing at their little joke.

"So what would you like to order Bloom? Let me recommend hot chocolate and ice cream sundaes. They make the best here."

"Well I'll have to order that since you fully recommend it." Jason (Sky) placed the order.

"Jason, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Bloom."

"I'm really having a great time with you today. I mean I always have fun with you, but today it's as if it's more magical. You seem I don't know…. Different. You're usually talking about some school related topic but not today. But whatever you you've done with the real Jason it's okay because I think I like this one better." Bloom said.

"Well I feel different. Bloom I think you're the most beautiful girl in all the realms and I ---never mind.

"Come on Jason what were you going to say?

I can't tell her that I love her because I'm not the real Jason. "Jason seriously what were you going to say?" Bloom said taking Sky out of his thoughts.

"Oh I was going to tell you that you're the best girlfriend and im glad that you're my girlfriend too. And I hope that you can trust me as much as I trust you."

"Well since you trust me so much, how about you tell me your most embarrassing moment. I promise I won't tell. I won't even tell layla or Stella." Bloom said pleading Jason.

"Okay as long as after you tell me yours. Deal?" Bloom nodded.

"Okay Jason began I was in the 7th and I was in marshal arts class and I was going to fight the toughest kid in the class. Then I got scared and ran out the room and climbed the fence of the football field while they were playing a game and ripped my pants. They showed me with my ripped pants on the big screen at the game." Jason said embarrassed. Bloom was laughing like crazy.

"Okay miss giggle pants tell me your story." Jason said.

"Fine. It was my first year in junior high and I had a crush on this boy. Every girl in my grade liked him and all of us would try to impress him. Then one day I found out that the guy liked athletic girls. So I went out for the soccer team. It was a big game and I was trying to kick the ball, but instead my shoe came off and hit the guy I liked on the head and then he had to go to the hospital." Bloom said. Sky was laughing even harder than she had laughed at him.

"Remind me to stay away from you when you play soccer." Jason said laughing his head off.

"Hey I was 12." Bloom yelled while trying not to laugh at herself.

"Well its getting late I think I better drop you back at alfea." They soon rode of on the path to get to Alfea. When they got there bloom told Jason "I really had a great time."

"Me too. Well goodnight." Jason said kissing bloom. "Bloom wait."

"Yeah Jason" Bloom whispered since everyone in the school was asleep.

"The thing I really wanted to tell you before was that I … I love you Bloom." Bloom was shocked to hear this, but still happy and ran into his arms.

"I love you too Jason." Then they kissed one last time and parted their ways.


	4. From a Playa to the Betta

Layla and Brandon continued surfing in the cool, salty ocean. The sky was a wonderful, light shade of blue, the sun was shining brightly, and the seagulls hungrily fluttered overhead. A few minutes later, Layla came out of the water, her bright blue and green striped bikini dripping wet.

"Wow, that was a blast!" she exclaimed as Brandon followed her out of the water. He couldn't take his eyes off Layla.

As they sat down on the blanket they had set, Brandon took out the basket of food he had brought for the picnic at the beach. He handed Layla a hero sandwich and a can of coke and took out the bowl of fresh salad.

"This looks delicious!" Layla asked, surprised and satisfied as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Well, I made it myself," Brandon said, blushing, trying to hide the lie he had just made up.

As Layla took a morsel of watermelon, she spit the seeds out onto Brandon's head and the watermelon fight began. Brandon with his mouth full of watermelon seeds, spewed out the whole thing as Layla ran, trying to escape from them. They chased each other around the beach until the two, tired and exhausted fell to the sand floor. Brandon toppled over and fell on top of Layla, their eyes meeting. Slowly, they pulled to a kiss as people stared and passed by, especially the little children.

Later, at around 12 midnight, they arrived at a nearby coffee shop called Café Rocks. The two couples took a seat outside to get a clearer view of the fireworks that were exploding overhead.

As Brandon sipped his cup of warm cappuccino, he glanced at Layla who was happily watching the colorful fireworks. He leaned over and gave her another kiss on her cheek.

Layla blushed, "This is the most romantic night I've ever spent with you. I mean, you're usually not like this. You're always just fixing your hair, flirting with other girls, and wearing your pants under your butt. But today, you're different. You haven't touched your hair since we met today, you didn't even try to hit on other girls, and your pants are up to your waist. And you know what? I like it."

The two kissed again. This time, the people around them stared in awe and watched the two getting cozy underneath the stars of the night sky.

Soon at around 2:00, Brandon took Layla back home and gave her one last kiss, "Good night Layla. I hope you had fun today. I'll call you tomorrow. Well see ya."

Brandon went back to his leva bike and rode away as Layla watched him go. She turned around and continued her walk to her house.

When she arrived, the phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey girl," a familiar voice cried, "So, give me the 411! How was your date with Jason?"

"Hey Stel! It was….pretty interesting. I mean, Brandon changed a lot. He's not that jerk I used to know. I mean, he truly listens to what I have to say and isn't hitting on other girls. It's like he's a totally different person now.

"Tell me about it," Stella replied, "Sky's been acting so unlike himself. I mean that other day when we went on that date to the mall, he was complaining the first few hours when he was carrying my bags. I mean, it shouldn't be that heavy. I only buy over a thousand things."

Layla giggled as the two continued talking to each other through the night.


	5. END!

5 months later…

The boys switched back. The girls got pissed off and then they realized who they were really in love with. Stella knew she loved Brandon, bloom felt the same with Sky and Layla the same about Jason. They all got married and lived happily ever after!

Authors note: We didn't like this story and we had no more ideas so it pissed us off so we just ended it… But on the bright side we are updating our other stories… So plz review this one and the others!!!


End file.
